


i'll see you when i fall asleep

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he registers when he opens his eyes is the warm weight comfortably nestled on his side. He breathes in through his nose, scratches a hand over sleepy eyes, and just blinks for a few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll see you when i fall asleep

The first thing he registers when he opens his eyes is the warm weight comfortably nestled on his side. He breathes in through his nose, scratches a hand over sleepy eyes, and just blinks for a few seconds.

His movements are slow, gentle, and almost lazy as he stretches his neck from side to side to get rid of the cricks from resting his head on the window and falling asleep. He's careful not to jostle the weight curled around him. Outside his window, it's dark, save from a few lampposts lining the railroads.

He can’t feel his left arm but when he peers into the sleeping face of kuroo, he can’t bring himself to shake him awake.

Daichi settles on resting his cheek on top of Kuroo’s head. Kuroo’s arm is hanging limply looped around his so he carefully reaches for it, and twines their fingers. 

It’s been about three hours now since they met up at the station at Tokyo, and Daichi’s heart is still in his throat; five more hours until they reach Miyagi and five hours and forty five minutes more until his parents meet Kuroo for the first time. He tries to swallow down the nervousness threatening to claw its way out his chest and sighs.

The carriage is quiet and cool, and the silent hum of the train’s engines keep him on the surface of consciousness. Occasionally, he’ll jolt awake when he feels Kuroo move in his sleep, but otherwise, everything is still.

"Nngh…"

Daichi slowly cracks open an eye, and rubs his face on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Dai… Daichi…” come the soft whispers that he knows is laced with sleep and exhaustion. Kuroo doesn’t say anything again after that, and Daichi watches with fond eyes as Kuroo scrunches up his nose and exhales through his mouth.

He smiles softly, runs a hand through the messy tufts of hair that aren’t squashed into his side and cups Kuroo’s cheek in his hand. Kuroo blinks awake, furrows his brows. He tries to focus his eyes on Daichi and he smiles sleepily when Daichi bumps their noses together.

"What time is it?" he asks thickly.

Daichi tries to straighten up in his seat and Kuroo finally allows him his space and stretches. “It’s just a little past eleven,” he answers. Kuroo shrugs off the blanket over their bodies and yawns.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Daichi throws him a deadpan look. “I was asleep next to you, wasn’t i? Besides,” he continues. “I don’t like eating alone.”

Kuroo stops scratching his head and studies Daichi as he folds the blanket and the scarf they shared. 

"Good. Because neither do I," he says after a pause.

Daichi stops his movements, glances at Kuroo and grins. “So I brought us some rice balls…”

He thinks they’re going to be okay.


End file.
